Mario Kart: Revamped
Mario Kart: Revamped 'is the first game made by the gaming brand '''Chaotic Studios. ' 'T'hey decided to give the game a new "light" and decided to restart it and name it Mario Kart: Revamped. ''' Note: This Mario Kart game was a collabaration with Pokemon, so they both agreed to put some of Pokemons most popular characters into the game. 'Story' 'In the Story, ' The Gold Trophy that is the prize for winning races, was stolen and found broken, Mysteriously. Now the town of Raceland (where races take place) now feel sad and empty without it. It's up to the racers (Mostly Mario and Luigi) to get the Golden Trophy back, someway.. Roster The roster contained a total of 29 characters. Starters Unlockables Gameplay The game has new characters from the series Pokemon. Some new features are Glide, which causes your kart to float in the air for a few seconds, it does cause you to not move for about 2 seconds, but it can be used to avoid shells and other things thrown at you. Customizeable parts make a return, there is a underwater driving system and has a new driving on walls feature, where you can drive on walls around you for about 4 1/2 seconds, sometimes walls have boosts and useful items. A new feature is a slot machine at the main menu, you can use three coins from your total too try to win an item to help you in your next race. This game introduces a new class, called Hardcore, which is under Heavy. The game has some new steering mechanics and is a bit more sensitive to things. Online Play You can play online with friends off of your friends list with max players being 28, you can also play with a mixture of bots as well. You can do everything in Online Play as you can do Offline Play, such as all the game modes. Controls Game Modes Single Player Is just a relaxing way to play alone, with bots ranging from 2-24 players. You can pick difficulty from level one to nine. Classifications: One - New Player, Two - Learning, Three - Okay, Four - Average, Five - Great, Six - Difficult, Seven - Hard, Eight - Challenging, Nine - Champion. Multiplayer A game mode you can use to play with friends, or people online. 16 Max. CPUs are allowed, and you can set their difficulty, you can also set laps from 1-50, and also you can do multiple races in a grand prix form. Grand Prix Can be used online, with a max of 28 players/bots total. Points: Time Trial It's a single player one lap race, where you try to complete the lap in the fastest time possible, it's used for practice. Blast Man Standing It's a gamemode where 8 players (you can play with bots) all start off on a flat platform. You have to push people off, everytime you do you get a point, every 3 points you get you get a bomb to blast someone off of the platform, if you blast someone off the platform, they are out. The last person alive, or the person with the most points after 3–5 minutes is the winner. Items For a list of items, click here. Courses MK Party = Mario Kart Party MK Galaxy = Mario Kart Galaxy Battle Stages Downloadable Content To see the downloadable content (DLC), click here. Unlocks 50cc - After completed, you get 100cc, for completing 50cc you get a small bronze trophy. 100cc - After completed, you get 150cc, for completing 100cc you get a big bronze trophy. 150cc - After completed, you get 200cc, for completing 150cc you get a big silver trophy. 200cc - After completed, you get 250cc, for completing 200cc you get a small gold trophy. 250cc - For completing you get a huge gold trophy. (250cc is very difficult and may take hours to complete) Karts Beta Elements *This game was originally going to be called Mario Kart: Reloaded, but was changed to Revamped. *This game originally had another new class called "Heavy Cruiser" but was deleted, as it was not a successful idea. *The game has 5 cups, but was originally was going to have 4 of five levels, it was changed to 5 of 4 levels. Trivia *This game was going to have 24 carts, but added the Prancer and the Cloud 9, to made a total of 26. *Eevee is the only character in the game, that can not drive the "Prancer" vehicle, some people have conspiracy theories of why he/she cant. *This game is the first mario game to allow 28 players, the most out of any mario kart game so far. *This Mario Kart game has Karts from old games, which have been redesigned. *Charmander is seen hiding in the background in one of the cutscenes, but it's unknown why. *Knuckles the Echidna was going to be a character, but was then changed to Skitty. Soundtrack Credit obviously goes to the people who made/uploaded these below, go subscribe to there channels! No copyright intended. MK Party: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDggkM-_34s Stadium: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RGma5_ne4jY Radiation Zone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSKgprdDRTY Metal City: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-GmUR4_LuM Dusty Dune: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ggrluc5hsHA Melty Molten Galaxy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoQel5iKfig Beach Bowl Galaxy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFspTaZvS6Y MK Galaxy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgfet3Be9nk Cheep Cheep Beach: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4e8L8xn6Qw Dry Dry Desert: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQekxO-hPFM Moo Moo Meadows: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0v5tUIk4UeQ Rainbow Road: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=shvbqQ-1vww Sandy Shores: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFa6bx1F8Is Water Droplets: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ot8-zkmno9U Cloud Factory: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvJOwD9u4AM Rainy Night: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_BJ9AJ7iwIg Showhaven Runway: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRGuclvbG0o Twilight Town: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTWkeiI7lrU Mushroom Heights: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWxxE130T1o Peach's Castle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_LmUjIGLO4 References *The Karts are from other Mario Kart Games, but are edited to look better. *Most of the music is from other Mario Kart Games, but is remixed by the team who made the music for the game. *The game has a lot of items from the other games, but they are remade to be better, there are also some new ones. *This Mario Kart Game has references to Mario Kart 8 with a lot of the returning characters. |} Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Racing Games